Parkers Sick
by patty cake rocks
Summary: 'Everyone on the team could hear the clearing of a throat, and a very nasally cough every couple minutes. The resident thief was sick. With what, they didn't know. Eliot was sitting beside her with a very cross look on her face, looking ready to kill something. ' Parker's sick and Eliot's annoyed.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone on the team could hear the clearing of a throat, and a very nasally cough every couple minutes. The resident thief was sick. With what, they didn't know. Eliot was sitting beside her with a very cross look on her face, looking ready to kill something.

"OH FOR CHRISTS SAKE PARKER!" Eliot bellowed. He hopped up and went into the kitchen and returned with a bag filled with medicine.

"You're coming home with me; I'm tired of hearin' ya hack shit up. Come on," Eliot pointed at Parker who froze. She peered up at Eliot out of her little cocoon of blankets that she nestled herself inside of, with a guilty look on her face. The remaining three members of the team glanced at each other and left respectively.

"Whatever blows your horn Sparky," Parker mumbled dejectly. She snuggled into the blankets even more and listened to Eliot growl. He walked over to Parker, picked up the cocoon of blankets, with Parker still in them and left Nate's apartment. He walked down through the back door of McRory's and carried her out to his truck. He buckled her in and she began to doze off to sleep.

"Now she's quiet." Eliot mumbled as he walked to the driver's side.

"I heard that," Parker chirped, eyes still closed, in her little cocoon of blankets.

"Whatever Parker. I'm headin' to the supermarket to pick up some things. Stay in here when I get 'em a'right?" Eliot heard her mumbled her response and he took that as his go ahead. Eliot arrived at the supermarket by his house and he left the truck. He went and grabbed a cart, knowing that Parker would end up eating all of the sweets and other things that he kept in his kitchen. He grabbed a couple boxes of her favorite cereal, a bag of fortune cookies, a couple containers of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and most importantly ingredients to make soup and medicine. He walked to the register and watched as they ringed it up.

"Your total tonight will be $40.56 sir," Eliot nodded his head and handed the boy three twenties. Eliot grabbed the change and headed back to his truck, and glanced in the window to see if Parker listened to him. He put the groceries into the bed of the truck and slid into the front seat, trying not to disturb Parker. Eliot drove around the corner and arrived at his apartment building. He owned two of the floors of the building, so he grabbed all the groceries in one arm, and grabbed Parker in his other arm. He went to the door, and opened it, difficult, yes. Impossible, no, and set Parker onto the couch.

"Sparkyyyyyyyyy. I want some soup," Parker wheezed from the couch. Eliot rolled his eyes and began his task.

* * *

Well... I got bored... And this was inspired by myself because, ive been sick for two months now. Sucks ass. Going to the doctor again, hopin it's nothin bad, or gotten much worse then what i've had. Hope it's nothin serious. Onto another note, Read and review. Ill try to finish this up whenever i got time, I hope yall enjoyed this. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Wow. I totally did not expect that many reviews for my first chapter. Eight reviews? Thank you so much everyone! This is a longer chapter today, and I hope al yall like it :D

On another hand, 'm MOSTLY better. Im still not back to my normal self and/or routine. Being sick three months can do that to you. I'm about 2/3-3/4 back to my normal self. My asthma acts up when im sick so im more outta breathe etc, but im getting back to my full health. slowly, but surely. I actually got sinusitis which sucks. Cause i couldn't smell. three months of having EVERY sinus gland, ALL eight of them swollen. and dried out. Not fun.

* * *

Parker nodded off to sleep as soon as Eliot went off into the kitchen. She woke a few hours later to many wonderful smells from the kitchen. _Wait! Oh Shiney Tomato!_ Parker remembered that Eliot brought her to his place. _Eliot!_

"Ah, don't be doin' that Parker," Eliot came from the kitchen, his hair pulled back from the blue bandana that he was wearing. Parker groaned as she sat up, and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"My house. You're sick Parker. Question is, how long have you been keeping it from the team? If you told us, one of us could have gotten you some medicine and you woulda been better already," Parker shrugged, brows furrowing.

"I honestly don't know. I've had the cough for about a month now, but it wasn't really bugging me until a few days ago." Eliot nodded his head and walked back into the kitchen. He returned with a tray that contained a bowl of steaming hot soup, a glass of water, and Eliot's infamous rolls that Parker so dearly loved.

"Oooooooh you made my favorite!" Parker quickly grabbed one of the rolls and stuffed it into her mouth and she stared at Eliot with an innocent look on her face. Eliot snorted and plopped down onto the couch beside her and set his bowl of soup down on the old, worn coffee table. Parker soon began shoveling soup into her mouth and Eliot arched an eyebrow as he took a bite of his soup.

"Hungry much?" Parker nodded her head enthusiastically, a crazy grin appearing.

"Its feally sood," Parker managed out, a roll still in her mouth, not fully chewed. Eliot chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He frowned slightly before looking at Parker.

"I'm taking you to the doctor later, you need t'be checked out," Parker froze and shook her head.

"No. I don't wanna go to the doctor. They'll give me drugs. I don't do drugs," Parker frowned and grimaced. Eliot sighed and set down his bowl of soup.

"Darlin', I know for a fact that you don't do drugs, but I'll be there to make sure they won't do nothing wrong with you, I just don't want you real sick, cause then it would lead to something bad, which I also don't want happenin' to you," Eliot explained. Parker frowned, but nodded her head.

"When do we have to go?" Parker wheezed out. She curled into the blanket more and Eliot stood up, an empty bowl in hand.

"When you finish up your food darlin'," Parker nodded her head and shivered as Eliot walked into the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink. Parker sat the bowl on coffee table and called Eliot over, telling him that she was done. He noticed the empty bowl and nodded his head and put it in the sink. He grabbed his leather jacket off his couch and handed Parker a pair of sweats, a hoodie, and a t-shirt.

"Put these on, you'll stay warmer like that." Parker nodded her head and went into the other room to change. She returned a few moments later in Eliot's warm, but baggy clothes. They left the apartment and soon left to the best doctor's office in town, Eliot's orders. It was about a half hour across town before they arrived. Eliot pulled to a stop and glanced at Parker worriedly.

"Parker, nothing's gonna happen to you. I'll be there the whole time and if they do something inappropriate, well let's just say they won't like what I do to them," Parker chuckled and nodded her head. They entered the doctor's office and signed in. A few minutes of waiting and a doctor appeared with a clipboard.

"Spencer?" The doctor called out. Eliot and Parker stood up. Parker shrunk back slightly, and Eliot led her with his hand on the small of her back. They did the physical quickly, which always came before the actual sitting down with the doctor, and letting them do tests.

"So what exactly seems to be the problem dear?" The middle age woman smiled softly and took her pen out. Parker cringed and Eliot began to speak.

"She says she's had a cough for maybe around a month now, but it hasn't really been buggin' her 'til late." Eliot explained. The woman nodded her head and jotted something down on her clipboard.

"Is your throat sore dear?" Parker nodded.

"It's all scratchy and stuff. Like knifes have been stuffed down my throat," Parker managed out, while coughing into her elbow. Dr. Tanzia, as she was called, frowned. She stood up and place a hand on each side of Parker's neck, feeling the glands in her throat.

"Oh my, they're really swollen. Can you open your mouth and stick your tongue out widely." Parker opened her mouth for the doctor and she stuck the little instrument into Parker's mouth and grimaced.

"I need to do a test for Strep." Parker stared blankly at Dr. Tanzia as she walked out of the room.

"They stick a q-tip onto the back of your throat, and then they test it Parker." Eliot explained. Parker frowned, but nodded her head. Dr. Tanzia walked back into the room with a q-tip in hand, and a set a little device on the counter on the other side of the room. Parker opened her mouth as Dr. Tanzia motioned her to do.

"Cough Miss, It's so I can get the q-tip to the back of your throat to get a good sample," Parker coughed, and began to gag as Dr. Tanzia pulled the q-tip out of her mouth and put it onto the tester.

"I'll be back in five minutes," Dr. Tanzia left the room leaving Eliot and Parker by themselves.

"What if it's not strep?" Parker questioned, feet swing back and forth on the examination table.

"We'll just keep doing tests to find out what's the problem. If not, I say take a break from work so you can let your body heal itself." Parker nodded her head. The tester beeped and Dr. Tanzia walked back into the room and frowned.

"Wow, it seems you have it really bad if it went off this quickly. Here. You take it with food, twice a day," Dr. Tanzia handed a prescription note to Eliot who nodded his head.

"Alrighty. Thanks Doc," Eliot led Parker out of the office and drove to the grocery store. Eliot went to the pharmacy to have them fill it as he shopped, preparing for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

The next day Eliot called a meeting in Nate's apartment.

"We should all take a break for a few weeks. I plan on takin' care of Parker. She's been sick for the past month, and knowin' her she would probably end up getting caught or something in a heist if she's still sick," Hardison and Nate shrugged. Sophie eyed him before nodding her head.

"It's settled then," Nate announced.

"Four week break. We start back up at the beginning of next month," Hardison left the apartment, phone in hand. Eliot left, leaving Nate and Sophie standing in the apartment alone. Eliot went down to his charger, Parker still sitting in the passenger, and slipped in.

"What did they say?" Eliot grinned.

"Four weeks of doing absolutely nothing, a whole entire month off! I haven't had an entire month of in decades," Parker grinned and leaned back into the seat.

"So what are we gonna do?" Eliot glanced at her and smirked.

"We, are going to my house. My real house. You got everything you needed right?" Parker nodded her head excitedly.

"How long is it gonna take to get there?"

"Five hours about. I don't exactly recall last time I went," Parkers eyes bugged out.

"Five hours?! I can't sit here for five hours doing nothing! That's like… that's like… Oh shiny tomato. This better be worth it Sparky." Parker crossed her arms and pouted. Eliot revved the engine and grinned.

"Trust me, it will be," Eliot sped off, leaving a bewildered Parker staring off at him.


End file.
